Gnomes
Gnome Gnomes began to appear in Keren at the same time as orcs, trolls, and goblins- after the dwarves but before halflings and humans. Created by Garl Glittergold, an ally of Moradin within the Celestial pantheon, gnomes were quick to join the dwarves in fighting on behalf of the remaining good dragons. They settled into the Five Hills region of what is now Vallahir and helped the dwarves create the city of Aerinlur. Rock gnomes were also very influential in the creation of the Guild System and the building of the human cities of Faerdale and Seaport. They outright control the Sprysteel Engineering Consortium, a cartel of trade and crafting guilds that serves as the primary rival to the Mercantile Alliance. Physical Description Gnomes stand about 3 to 3-1/2 feet tall and weigh 40 to 45 pounds. Their skin ranges from dark tan to woody brown, their hair is fair, and their eyes can be any shade of blue. Gnome males prefer short, carefully trimmed beards. Gnomes generally wear leather or earth tones, and they decorate their clothes with intricate stitching or fine jewelry. Gnomes reach adulthood at about age 40, and they live about 350 years, though some can live almost 500 years. Traits *'Ability Score Increase: +2 Intelligence' *'Size: Small' *'Speed:' Base Walking Speed is 25 feet *'Darkvision:' Superior (greyscale) vision in dark and dim conditions up to 60 feet. *'Gnome Cunning:' You have advantage on all Intelligence, Wisdom, and Charisma saving throws against magic. *'Language': You can speak, read, and write Common and Gnomish. The Gnomish language, which uses the Dwarvish script, is renowned for its technical treatises and its catalogs of knowledge about the natural world. Culture Gnomes generally get along very well with dwarves, but don't waste resources on grand halls or cityscapes exclusively for themselves. Instead, many gnomes prefer comfortable burrows tucked in rolling hills such as those in northern Vallahir. Others like to immigrate to large towns or cities and establish shops and labs there. Gnomes are paradoxically individualistic and yet adapt well to diverse groups and stressful situations. Like dwarves, they have deep emnity towards orcs, trolls and goblinoids. Some become very avaricious and can make extremely selfish decisions, but generally avoid unnecessary conflict, not out of cowardice but practicality. Gnome Alignments Gnomes are typically neutral good, but can easily fall into any neutral alignment. Gnome Names Male: Bontan, Dafinkle, Finnk, Hinwick, Loarn, Nitflin, Sklothin, Thendargo, Vodus Female: Atbrik, Carfli, Glinkda, Inkara, Mable, Podiny, Teelle, Welowa, Zitbri Surnames: Acerkettle, Castfizzle, Cogsteel, Fastneedle, Porterspark, Spannerbang, Shardtorque Tinkwizzle, Wobblewhistle Gnome Subraces *Forest Gnome: Dwelling in Southern Vallahir in the Key’anna De Cormyr, forest gnomes are natural tricksters with a knack for illusion, quickness, and strealth. They get along very well with sylvan creatures and the fey. They tend to have great respect for Ehlonna and Correlon. Dexterity increases by 1, gain the minor illusion cantrip with Intelligence as spellcasting ability, and gain the ability to communicate simple ideas through sounds and gestures with small beasts such as squirrels, rabbits, crows, etc., ''' *Rock Gnome: Far more common than their forest cousins, rock gnomes are found throughout northern Vallahir and in the cities along both the Deepwhisper River and the Sharne Delta. '''Constitution increases by 1, double proficiency bonus for Intelligence (History) checks relating to magic items, alchemy, engineering or technological devices. You also have proficiency with artisan (tinker) tools and can construct tiny clockwork devices. Common Gnome Classes *Gnome Bard *Gnome Rogue *Gnome Warrior *Gnome Wizard